Episode 3 - The Bomb Has Been Planted
Episode notes: *The gang decides that the best way to get a spike drive will be helping the rebels with a guerrilla attack on a Prote frontier colonist space port. *Sparky and the rebels outfit them with weapons and send them off to the spaceport to do recon/carry out the mission. *The team decides that they will arrive by night and scout the location from a nearby hilltop. They discover guard rotations and devise a plan to infiltrate the space port. *Foolishly, they opt to wait in the truck until after sunrise, and a colonial security satellite is able to get a visual on the non colonial marked vehicle outside the star port. The Starport is alerted to the security threat and goes on high alert. *The PC's are able to flee from the base undetected, as no local scouting yet knows the position of the team. *The team returns the following evening to discover the security breach has resulted in heightened guard patrols around the space port. Fortunately however, this does not disrupt their plan of simply “Blowing everyone the fuck up”, on guard rotation. *Yeager uses a rocket launcher provided by the rebels to make a paste out of the security guards at the gate, while Malcom and Thaymus infiltrate through the security fences on the side of the outpost, and Braugh and Chuck enter through the front in an ATV with two other rebels. *Malcolm attempts to blow up one of the anti-aircraft lasers with a grenade, but fails miserably. *Malcom and Thaymus meet minimal resistance from a Customs officer who hides after taking a shot at the duo, and then meets his end from a well placed grenade by Malcom. *Thaymus and Malcom plant the explosives on both landing pads and the flight tower successfully. *An aircraft controller, fearing his own demise, takes some pot shots at the duo, but is unsuccessful. He grows wise to the groups plan however, and thinks it best to flee from the control tower. *Meanwhile, Braugh and Chuck discover the spike drive they were looking for the star port machine shop. They also spot a boarding tube, but don’t have enough room on the ATV with the additional crew. *Braugh and Chuck load the Spike drive on to the truck and take off in the direction of the gate. *The aircraft controller, seeing Malcom and Thaymus on his escape, attempts to make a cowardly shot at Thaymus. His shot hits, nearly fatally wounding Thaymus. *Someone(who?) Takes a shot at the Aircraft controller, and hits, killing them instantly. *Everyone meets up and loads in the truck, they take off back to the rebel base. *The crew spends a couple days back at the base recovering and repairing the ship, as well as performing the installation of the spike drive. *Sparky lets the crew know that he has more work for them, but is thankful for their help. He informs them that any supplies they can bring back to the rebels he would be willing to pay market price for. *Anastasija informs the group that she has contact on Ghusun, in the Asif system, and that they would be able to probably find work there. So they all board the NS Faraday and take off in search of adventure. *The first jump of the spike drive is not entirely successful - and the ship veers slightly off course. Luckily, between Yeagers skillfull navigation and Graxton spike drive knowledge, disaster is prevented when they detect the anomaly early and course correct the Faraday. They arrive in the Asif system safely where they travel to the planet Ghusun, a temperate planet with warm beaches made of purple sand (from their crystal composition), and a bustling local economy. *The players arrive in the large, and technically sophisticated city of Motori, known for its reputation of the best medical care in the sector. It also has a prominent academic university with some of the best minds in medicine. *Everyone takes the first opportunity to buy some data slabs and ask about the local AI - which they quickly realize is resistant to any form “sharding” or sale of itself - its technological level is above “ship computer”. *Meanwhile, Malcolm takes the opportunity to find an expensive AI run clinic, which informs him that the facial reconstructive surgery he is looking for will cost 350,000 credits. He is also informed that simple plastic surgery for his face done by a human could go for as low as 10,000 credits. *Thaymus finds a casino in town where he manages to gamble away 125 credits. *Braugh finds a local weapons shop where he is able to acquire some Kinesis Wraps. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1